I am my Beloved and my Beloved is mine
by Geishadoll
Summary: They had dreams about each other. Every night they held each other in arms. When they finally met, nothing went as expected
1. Chapter 1

"Where has your beloved gone, O most beautiful among women?

Where has your beloved turned, that we may seek him with you?

My beloved has gone down to his garden

To the bed of spices, to graze in the gardens

And to gather lilies.

I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine;

He grazes among the lilies."- Song of Solomon 6:1-3

Shanti was dreaming again. The dream began in the same place, palace that rivaled those that were seen in Tevinter. The air around her was hot and humid. She smiled as a servant came and got her. The young servent, a young girl no older than eleven brought her to the familiar chambers. The Qunari woman walked into the chambers leaving the servant girl to close the doors. A young lady lounged on the couch reading a scroll.

"You are late.'' Shanti sat down on the couch and laid a hand on the the woman's waist pulling her close. A hand snaked around the woman's stomach and kissed it Oh how she wished this wasn't a dream. How much would she give to hold this woman in her arms. This human that captivated her heart. The lady giggled as she began to play with Shanti's hair. She knew it wouldn't last long.

"I'm sorry Kadan, I had a hard day.'' The lady giggled, but soon groaned and laid back on the couch, letting the scroll fall to the side. Shanti shot up and began examining her. The lady rested her head back on the couch, huffing and puffing.

"It's fine, it's fine.'' She reassured the Qunari woman. Shanti rested on her Kadan's stomach. They sat together in the lady's chambers talking about the future. What future would there be? For this lady was just a dream? A desire demon perhaps? A desire formed from her mind for something more? She didn't know. Soon this dream would end, and she still be in Kont-aar, this lady would wait for her for another night.

Shanti woke up around midday. The healers said the the fever had broken finally. In a few days she would resume her work as the Viddasala. She expressed her thanks to the healer. She laid in bed wondering about the woman in her dream. Since the fever took hold of her a few weeks ago she had dreamed of a beautiful human woman. She had dark skin, she wore clothes close to those in Rivain. A loose shirt and pants adorned her body. It was always in the same place. A palace. Shanti laid back, and looked out the window, and wondered if this woman could be out there somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can a mother forget the baby at her breast and have no compassion

On the child she bore? Though she forget, I will not forget you!

See I have engraved on the palms of my hands; your walls

Are ever before me.'' Isaiah 49:15-16

9:40 Dragon

How long had it been since she left the Qun? How long ago did she have those dreams? Five, six, years? She was now Shanti Addar. No longer the leader of the Ben-Hassrath, but the leader of the Inquisition. The Herald of some deity she didn't believe in. She left the Qun in search for a dream, a dream that didn't exist. The woman in her dreams haunted her since her illness all those years ago. Was it worth it? To leave her life entire life behind for some dream?

"Boss?'' Shanti turned to see the infamous Iron Bull walking towards her. They at first didn't get along. He didn't understand why she would leave such a cushy job behind all for some woman. Qunari didn't stay with one person, unlike the elves, humans, or dwarfs.

"Yes, Hissrad?''Bull smiled at his mention of his title, or former title. The Iron Bull walked over and gave her a lazy hug. Ever since they met, there was something about him that she liked. Even though two had never formally engaged in a committed relationship they were seen around Haven how Lady Josephine put it "canoodling" she had no clue what that meant, but she assumed that she and Bull were a couple and went along with it. There was still the lingering feeling of that woman who haunted her dream. At this point she had accepted her as part of the fever dream.

"There's been a situation…'' A shriek was heard from the courtyard below. Shanti looked over and saw guards dragging a young woman, she kept fighting them the entire time.

"Let's go.''

Shanti sat on her throne, she hated it really. She preferred meeting face to face, but Cassandra insisted that she sit there for official business, she said that people needed to see the Inquisition in action, not behind closed doors. " _That way, no will question us or you. People will trust you more if they see you in action."_ she had said one day over dinner. Still, Shanti was a former spy, some things were better delt behind closed doors. The Iron Bull stood at her side along with Cullen, Leliana, Cassandra, and Solas. The doors opened, the guards dragged in the screaming girl.

" _No please! I haven't done anything! Mama! Papa! No!''_ One of the guards kicked her in the side, silencing her. "Quite whore!'' Shanti stood up and stormed over to the guards, followed by Cullen. She looked at the girl who was held by the guards, her face was covered in dirt, it looked like her nose was broken, as was her wrist it looked like, a black eye marred her face, her clothes were torn exposing most of her body. There something familiar about her face. Her face was round, her eyes widened in fear. She knelt down in front of her and lifted her face to hers. She smiled and kissed her. This was her! The girl from her dreams! " _Do not worry, my little Sparrow for I know who you are.''_ She whispered in Qunlat.

"Release her now! Is this how we treat guest of the Inquisition? By beating and torturing them? Commander, take care of these _moorkh log*''._ An audible gasp was heard from Josephine. I will take care of the girl.'' Cullen nodded, he pushed away the guards and gently helped the girl up. "There you now, you have nothing to be afraid of now.'' The commander delivered her to Shanit's arms, he then turned his attention to the guards.

"Explain this now! Is this how you want people to view us! Do you want them to cower in fear? How will come to us for help if they get wind they the Inquisition's soldiers beat it's own guests!'' Cullen seethed. He looked over at the young girl who was not sobbing in Shanti's arms. Josephine, Cassandra, and Leliana surrounded the Herald and the girl. The ambassador was already fussing over the girl.

"Found the girl wandering around, half around naked talking nonsense. We tried to reason with her, but she ended up hitting and kicking us.'' Cullen sighed, shaking his head.

"So you beat her to near death, instead of brining her directly here?'' The guards stayed quiet while Cullen waited for an answer. Shanti, still with the woman in her arms walked to the Commander.

"I don't want to hear their pathetic excuses, It is now between Cassandra and Leliana let them teach a lesson .'' Cullen nodded as he escorted the two soldiers to the dungeons for further questioning, Cassandra and Leliana follow. This left her with her little Sparrow, and the others. Josephine was already cooing over the girl, making Shanti feel quite jealous. Solas made his way over to the girl in the Heralds arms, she was already fast asleep. This left Bull still standing by the throne. The elf leaned over the girl, with a glowing hand, he eased most of her pain. A soft groan came from the young lady, Shanti shifted her in her arms to accommodate her.

"The spell healed most of her injuries, her wrist and nose will heal in time. I suggest letting her rest for a couple of days.'' Solas said looking at the girl in the Hearld's arm. She had dark skin, black as night, even though her clothes were torn he could tell she came from a wealthy background, probably a nobleman's daughter who lost her way.

"Thank you, Solas. I will take her until she heals. From now on, no one is to touch her but I or Solas. Josephine, please tell everyone this message: If anyone even thinks about harming this girl, they will deal with me.'' She motioned for Bull to follow her to her cabin.

"Bull, if I am not here you and your Chargers are to guard her, if you do not have a job.'' Bull nodded as they walked into the cabin.

"You said she was an old friend?'' He asked as he watched Shanti place the girl on her bed.

"Yes, she is a dear friend, she is my little Sparrow.''

"You mean to tell me this girl appeared out of _the Fade_ , dressed like a Rivani noblewoman. Do you realise how insane you sound?'' Cassandra said slamming her hand down on the table. One of the soldiers flinched and nodded his head.

"It's the truth Lady Cassandra! We saw her fall out of the Fade. We tried to help her, but she punched poor Robbie square in the face!'' He gestured to poor Robbie who sported a black eye. A disgusted noise came from Cassandra, she looked up to see Leliana and Cullen standing in the doorway.

"Yes, what is it?'' She said exasperated. Behind Cullen stood an older woman with salt and pepper hair.

"To spare my soldiers anymore embarrassment then they need. has come forward as a witness.'' The woman came forward.

"You care to say something Mistress Allen?'' Cassandra asked the woman. The woman came out from behind Cullen.

"Yes miss, I saw the whole thing with me own eyes. They haven't failed me yet. I was tending to my poor son, he got injured in the blast, see. Then all of the sudden the sky tore, and out came that poor wench of girl, then closed right back it did. Them two fellas there tried to help the poor thing, she kept shouting in a made up language. I reckon she was possessed.'' Cassandra nodded thanking the old woman. So there now three witnesses to this story. An old woman, and two soldiers. What was going on here?

"Cassandra what do we do?'' Cullen asked. The seeker thought for moment. Shanti seemed to know who the girl was, if she didn't know who she was, then what would explain her behavior earlier.

"Commander, take care of your soldiers. I think there is more to this then the Herald is letting on.''


End file.
